


clumsy hands

by cherwonu (starrysehun)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Clumsy!Mingyu, College, Fluff, M/M, just fluff, they are room-mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysehun/pseuds/cherwonu
Summary: mingyu is good at breaking things accidently but minghao’s heart will never be one of those things.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: November 2020 Birthday Challenge





	clumsy hands

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't think i would join this round but it was tempting. this is rushed and i didn't get anyone to beta read my fic this time so there might be some mistakes :(

minghao doesn’t set an alarm.

because his room-mate has an inbuilt clock that wakes him up at 8’o clock sharp and while he tries to get past minghao’s bed, he never fails to hit his knee on the bed post making a sound loud enough to wake him up.

and this happens every morning.

“i am sorry!” mingyu would tell him instead of a good morning.

minghao doesn’t get how one can be this clumsy—how can one hit his knee every single morning.

there’s not even one morning these room-mates started with a good morning.

===

mingyu is a social butterfly whereas minghao isn’t a people person.

mingyu always has friends coming over to hang-out with him and minghao hates when their room gets too loud. he hates this one particular person so much—because he would be all over his room-mate and that is a sight minghao hates to see. that pair doesn’t understand the concept of personal space and it gets on minghao’s nerves.

when mingyu lets jeonghan to use his thigh as a pillow while they watch some boring movie, minghao takes the last straw and leaves them alone.

===

“aren’t you gonna eat?” minghao asks his room-mate when he notices his room-mate hasn’t moved from his desk for the past four hours. “it’s 10 already.”

mingyu gives him a hurried glance then goes back to his book. “too much to study. i don’t think i can finish even if i stay awake all night. oh god, why does professor lee has to give us everything—“ minghao doesn’t get to hear the rest of his rambling as he closes the door behind him with a loud thud. why does he speak as if the world will end at any moment now?

when he comes back, mingyu freezes. then recovers quickly, opening his mouth to blurt out another apology, probably.

minghao doesn’t let him speak though. he places the sandwich and coffee he bought on the other’s desk. “eat first.”

mingyu blinks at him, like a lost puppy and minghao resists the urge to smack his face with that thick book he’s reading. he’s good at holding back himself.

“you can’t study if you don’t eat anything and if you faint anywhere, i won’t carry your tall ass anywhere, i will just leave you to be.”

mingyu blinks once more before breaking into a disgustingly bright smile and minghao has to reconsider if he should really smack him.

he doesn’t.

===

the ceiling rumbles as another thunder strikes.

“fuck,” minghao curses aloud as he hugs himself tight. he isn’t fond of thunders. he shuts his eyes tight as if that would help him to relax. it doesn’t, obviously.

he lets out a relieving sigh when he hears the shift from the other bed. “it’s nothing, myungho.” even in his half-asleep state, he manages to stumble into his bed and join him, wrapping his long limbs around him, a pleasant scent of coconut shampoo calming minghao’s nerves. “sleep now.”

at times like this, minghao can’t really hate the other.

===

minghao comes back to his room only to see mingyu cleaning the mess he made.

that’s the fourth cup mingyu breaks that year. minghao should be used to it already but he can’t stop himself from glaring mingyu from the door.

“sorry,” mingyu sighs. “that won’t happen again.”

they both know it’s a lie.

“why are you so clumsy?” minghao asks as he walks over carefully. “one day you are going to break my heart with that clumsy hands of yours.”

mingyu doesn’t retort but he catches minghao by his sleeve. “why would you say that?”

minghao raises an eyebrow, “why do you care?”

mingyu doesn’t let minghao’s sleeve go. “i don’t know if it’s a joke but know that i will never break your heart.”

that mild hurt in the other’s eyes makes minghao feel bad. only a little.

he walks to his side of the room and plops on his bed. it still smells like mingyu and he sighs, wanting to keep the conversation up. maybe then he would get what he always wanted.

“then if i ask you out for dinner, would you say yes?”

mingyu looks absolutely taken aback. “i…”

the first wave of embarrassment hits minghao and he hides his face behind his hands. “forget it,” he says. why did he even ask that aloud?

“are you asking me out?” the bulb in mingyu’s head always lightens up late. “i thought you hate me.”

minghao just lets out a troubled hum. he is a man of subtlety, he can’t believe he has to be blunt for mingyu to understand him. “if you haven’t noticed yet, i like you.”

“you do?”

“yes, kim mingyu, i do,” minghao moves his hands away and glares at mingyu, who hasn’t moved from the spot, still holding the broom. “why else would i make fuss over you not having dinner or why would i let you sleep in my bed.

“then why do you not greet me a good morning?”

“because you never greet me. all you do is apologise for being clumsy,” he answers exasperated.

“then why do you always glare at me and not talk to me when i have friends over?”

minghao takes a pause. “i was jealous.”

that leads to mingyu doubling over on the floor, he stays on the floor until minghao threatens to kick him. “okay, take me out for dinner today because i have been hopelessly in love with you since day one and I thought you’d never like me back because you always glare—“

“can you stop rambling and speak slowly i didn’t understand a word.” 

mingyu sighs.

===

on the morning of christmas day, mingyu wakes minghao with a kiss. “good morning. i just opened your gift. i love them.”

it’s a couple set of coffee cups. “try not to break them,” minghao warns as he pulls mingyu into his bed.

“they are from you, i will be extra careful with them.”

* * *


End file.
